myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 4 - Shrek's Wrath
(At McMario's, Mr. Mc... I meant eh, At McMario's 2, Mario is pinning the manager pin on Tom's chest. Then he pulls up a telescope to him) Mario: Now, pay attention, Tom. As new manager, you've gotta keep a sharp eye out for paying customers. (Looks through the telescope) Tom: Yawn. *We see the telescope outside and....* Mario: What's this? Shrek the Ogre is riding toward McMario's at lunchtime! He's got money! :D *Gets money in the eyes!* (Outside, Shrek the Ogre stops at McMario's and looks angry) Shrek: Stay in the coach, daughter. (Gets out of the coach) This won't take long. >:( (This feels like something.... :(!) Elsa: Daddy, please. I think you're overreacting. Shrek: Silence, Elsa. *No, silence you!* I know what I'm doing. (Turns around to leave, but bumps into the McMario's Statue) Ow! Jeb! >:( (Jeb, who was with them in the coach, pops onto the scene) Jeb: Yes, Your Highness? Shrek: Have this statue executed at once. (Inside McMario's 2, Mario is changing the price of the Mario Patty) Tom: A hundred and one dollars for a Mario Patty? -_- Mario: With cheese, Mr. Tom, with cheese. (:r) *The door opens and Mario and Tom only sees* (Trumpet plays,.. Shrek comes into McMario's so......) Shrek: (To the customers) Greeting, subjects. I seek the one known as Super Mario. May he present himself to me at once. Mario: I'm Super Mario, Your Highness. Would you like to order something? :I :D Shrek: (lightning flashes, lol!) "NAY!!!" *Mario and Tom looks scared* >:( I'm on to you, Mario! >:( You have stolen my/the royal ears, (Tho?) you cannot deny. For, clever as you are, you left one darning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime. (Holds up a piece of paper and shows it to Mario) Mario: "I stole your crown. Signed, SUPER MARIO?!" D: (Eyes even widen) Shrek: Relinquish the royal ears to me at once! >:( Mario: But... But this is crazy! I didn't do it! :( The Phone: (Sideshow Bob begins impersonating Mario's voice) Ahoy, this is Super Mario. Leave a message. Clay: (He impersonates another voice) Hi, Mario. This is Clay, the guy you sold Shrek's ears to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the ears. Shrek's ears. (Mario tries to stop the machine by breaking it but it continues to play)I sold it to a guy in The Sea Temple, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the ears. Shrek's ears. (Mario rips the phone from the cord, but the phone still works for a brief moment) Which is now in The Sea Temple. Goodbye. *Shrek was very angry meanwhile this scene happened ok cool this scene also makes Mario smiling nervously meanwhile well heh meanwhile tries to stop on!* Mario: Heh, heh... Don't you just hate wrong numbers? :) *Smiles nervously!* Shrek: MY EARS IS IN THE FORBIDDEN SEA TEMPLE?! >:( (Yes! Sorry, srry... :(!) (Screams) (Outside, we see that Sideshow Bob is behind it, holding the phone) Sideshow Bob: Plan Z. I love Plan Z. Shrek the Ogre: (Continues screaming) Prepare to burn, Mario. >:( Mario: (sobbing) ;( Wait, Shrek! Please, I'm begging you! I ain't a crook! Ask anyone, they'll vouch for me! :,( Shrek the Ogre:.... Very well, then. :U >:( Before i turn this (Turn now this!) conniving human into guymeal, who here has anything to say about Super Mario? >:/ Bart: (Bart is burping around and looking all drunk) I've got something to say about Mar..... (burps) Io. Mario: :D Bart, me boy, you've come just in time. Please, tell Shrek the Ogre all about me. :) Bart: Oooops, Sorry Miss! (To Shrek, and i think SpongeBob said this or maybe!) I have worked for Mario for many years and always thought he was a great boss. :) Mario: You see? A great boss. :) Bart: (offscreen) (Maybe a But) I now realize that he's a GREAT BIG JERk! >:( (Eh, Evil Jerk?) *Mario looks shocked when Bart said jerk to him right there!* I deserve that manager's job! But you didn't give it to me, because you say I'm a kid. ;( Well, I am 100% MAN! And this MAN has got something to say to you. :) *GASPS* (blows a long raspberry uh maybe 14 Seconds!) There, I think I made my point. :) Mario: :O... :( Shrek the Ogre: Anyone else? No? Well, then. >:) (Fires at Mario) Mario: AAAAAAAH! *Flies around everywhere so pain* Bart: Huh? *Finally looks like he is not drunk* Mario: Ooh! Me pants are on fire! *His pants later just disappears* Me underwear's on fire! *Then Mario's naked* I'M ON FIRE! D: (he dives into a bucket of water) Oh, yeah. :) *His clothes back!* Shrek the Ogre, Gosh this Ogre:... And now, Super Mario, (prepares to lol blast Mario again)you... will... Di... Bart: Wait! Shrek: Huh? :/ Bart: I'm flattered you would do this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Mario over. Shrek the Ogre: Quiet, fool! >:( Mario stole my ears, and now they are in The Sea Temple. That's why he must die. Bart: Doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over two ears? Shrek the Ogre: You don't understand. My ears is a symbol of my king-like authority. And between you and me... :( my hair is thinning a bit. Bart: :) Oh, Your Highness, I'm sure it's not that noticeable...(Shrek the Ogre heh the removes his paper bag covering the top of.. Of his head, revealing a huge bald spot that shines) O_O Bald! Bald!}} (Everybody keeps on saying: Bald! Bald! Bald!) O_O Squid: MY EYES! O_O Shrek the Ogre: (places the paper bag back on his head) All right, all right. -_- Bart: Shrek the Ogre, sir? Would you spare Mario's life if I went to get your ears back? Shrek the Ogre: You, go to The Sea Temple? :O XD (laughs) Hahaha! Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! *Bart looks like :/ Meanwhile Shrek laughs, poor Bart!* XD No one who's gone to The Sea Temple has ever returned. What makes you think you could? You're just a kid. *Throws back Bart at floor* Bart: :,/ But I'm not a kid. I can do it. Shrek the Ogre: Run along. I have a plumber to cook. Bart: *In front of Mario* >:( NO! I won't let you. Shrek the Ogre: Very well, then. -_- >:/ I'll have to fry you both! Elsa: Daddy, stop it! Can't you get through one day without executing someone? >:(.... Shrek the Ogre: Elsa, I told you to stay in the carriage. Elsa: Where's your love and compassion? (Holds Bart making some cuteness) <:) Look at this little guy. He's willing to risk his life to find your ears and save his boss. Shrek the Ogre: But, daughter, I... Elsa: Please, Father? At least let him try. What have you got to lose? Might I remind you of your special problem? (She removes the paper bag, once again revealing the shiny bald spot) All: Bald! Bald! Bald! O_O Squid: MY EYES! O_O Shrek the Ogre: (places the paper bag back on his head) All right. Very well, Elsa. I'll give him a chance. But when your little champion fails to return, I get to splatter this plumber (Plumber, Mario!) all over the walls. Mario: :)... :( Huh? D: Shrek the Ogre: And as for you, *Points at Bart* be back here with my ears in exactly 10 days! >:( *Olaf pops up* Olaf: He can do it in 9! >:( Shrek: 8! Olaf: 7! Shrek: 6! Bart and Mario: OLAF! >:U *They tackle him* Shrek: 6/Six it is, then. :) Olaf: *Being choked by Mario* Fi--ve. :( Bart: Olaf, shush! :( Shrek the Ogre: Until then, the plumber shall remain turning into stone where he now stands! (He points his finger at Mario) Mario: :( No, wait! I'm begging you! :( (Shrek the Ogre turns him into stone) Tom: Who turned on the AC? (gasps) Mario! :( Oh, no, this is terrible!... :( Who's gonna sign my paycheck? :Y Shrek the Ogre: Come along, Elsa. *Shrek heh rlly leaves now angered* Elsa: Listen, you guys, the road to The Sea Temple is really dangerous. There's crooks, killers and heffalumps and woozles everywhere. And what's worse, there's a giant Admin (she imitates the Admin stomping) who guards the outskirts of the city and preys on innocent living creatures. Don't let him catch you, because if he does, he'll take you back to his lair, and you'll never be seen again. (While Elsa is explaining, Bart was shaking of fear and then just Olaf is staring at her) Olaf: She's pretty, Bart. :D Elsa: Here, take this. *She shows them some kind bag* Bart: What's in here? (Opens bag and few winds blow at his face) Elsa: *Closes the bag now* It's a magical bag of winds. I stole them from my father. Olaf: (To Elsa) You're hot. :D.. Elsa: Once you find the ears, open the bag of winds and you'll be blown back home. Shrek: (from outside) Elsa! Elsa: I'm coming. Good luck, Bart. (She knows Bart's name or?) Bart: Wait. How did you know my name? :/ (Yes, Elsa did!) Elsa: Oh, I'm gonna be queen of the city one day. I've learned the names of all the living creatures. Olaf: What's my name? :D (Man, his name he should remember!) Elsa: That's easy. You're Olaf the Snowman. (Olaf's cheeks turn red and he blushes shyly from head to toe) Elsa: Uh, ya don't remember me? I am the woman who created you, Olaf. Olaf: Oh right! :D Shrek: Elsa! Elsa: I gotta go. I believe in you guys. Bart: Thanks, Elsa. :D (Now to Mario) Don't worry, Mario. Olaf, Tom, and I... Tom: Paasss. (He walks out the door, and leaves his "friends" behind) Bart: Eh Well... Olaf and I... Olaf: Hi. :) Bart: ... are gonna get those ears back and save you from Shrek's wrath. You've got nothing to worry about. Your life is in our hands. (Mario turns his eyes and looks at them. They are drooling, and look very stupid. Mario moans out of doubt) Olaf, let's go get those ears! (They run into a secret room under McMario's 2, slide down holding two fireman poles) *Bart and Olaf enters an elevator and meanwhile they yes they wait to go down elevator music plays there* *Elevator is dinging and they leaves* (and run into the Blue Car) Bart: Feast your eyes, Olaf. Olaf: What is it? *We see The Blue Car!* Bart: The Blue car. Mario uses it for promotional reasons. Let me show you some of its features. Sparky-clean finish, steel-belted wheels, cool-leather interior. And under the hood, *Opens the hood* a fuel-injected Gasoline-Gaser with dual overheard oil traps. Olaf: Wow. O_O Bart: Yeah, wow! *Closes hood* Olaf: Hey, I thought you didn't have a driver's license. <:/ Bart ;) You don't need a license to drive a forza horizon car. :) (*Bart starts the car and the car drives* *The car crashes into the wall and it says "KER-CAR!" in the sky*) *Car lands with both safe* Bart and Olaf: Sea Temple, here we come! *We see them leaving with the car* THE END! End of Part 4! Category:Blog posts